Enemy across the Line
by Ongaku Neko
Summary: One cold and rainy night changes the lives of many people, especially for a young red head and two coordinators. Kira/Fllay/Yzak
1. Chapter 1

I'm really crazy for always coming up with more story ideas when I haven't finished most of them. I can't help myself though… I would make a terrible professional writer. It's a good thing I'm not one. xD

Anyway, this is a random and out of the blue idea that hit me in the middle of the night. I have no idea if this is any good or not. Please be kind to me since this is my first Gundam Seed fanfic.

**Title:** Enemy across the Line**  
Author:** Ongaku**  
Genre:** Drama/Angst**  
Series:** Gundam Seed**  
Pairing:** Kira/Fllay/Yzak triangle**  
Summary:** One cold, rainy, night changes the lives of many people, especially for a young red head and lonely coordinator. Kira/Fllay/Yzak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

* * *

**Enemy across the Line – Chapter One**

Kira stared down at his shaking hands and couldn't believe what he had just done. The gun in his hand felt heavier than ever before. He glanced back at the evidence of the crime he had just committed and his stomach flipped. The guy's eyes were still wide open, his mouth parted as well in an attempt to scream.

The man had no weapon on himself and probably wasn't even going to hurt him, but Kira was scared. He had been living in a hell since before he could remember and the only way to survive was to be wary.

Still, this was the first time he had actually killed someone. Finally reaching his limit he rushed over to the dumpster and puked up all the spaghetti he had eaten for dinner.

It was violent and gross, the red reminding him of the blood rushing from the man's chest. Even after he had puked up everything in his stomach he kept on heaving. He was a wreck and he had no idea what he was going to do.

A strong gust of wind blew past and then a sound of thunder rumbled loudly as a downpour of rain started.

Kira slowly walked towards the other side of the alley and slumped down again the wall, letting the cold rain soak him to the bone. His breath let out steam as the cold air mixed with it. It was at that moment that he thought about letting himself freeze to death. That way he would be done with all the worries and hell in his life.

It was easier thought than done though; it had barely been five minutes when he started to shiver from the cold. Still, he didn't move. His eyes stayed open as he stared off into space trying to think of anything but the cold and the pain.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and pass out, he no longer felt the cold and harsh rain on his body. He looked up to see emotionless blue eyes staring down at him. It was a young girl, probably no older than him. Her skin was ghostly pale and her hair was a dull red. She was super thin as well, probably way under a healthy weight but that wasn't really something strange in this day and time.

If she didn't look so worn down he was pretty sure she would have been a beauty, maybe even the prettiest woman he had ever seen. However – right now – she looked like she was barely clinging to life and that her soul was grasping to her with a small piece of string.

She continued to stare down at him, with the ragged but useful enough umbrella she held over their heads.

Kira wanted to speak but his throat was raw from vomiting. He was also shivering too hard to be able to spit out anything coherent. She seemed to notice so she bent down closer to his face and placed a hand on his cheek.

Kira stared into her lifeless eyes and felt a chill run down his spine but for some reason she intrigued him.

"Thank you."

The words were quiet but he was positive that she had said them. Looking confused by it the girl turned to look at the man he had just killed. Putting two and two together he figured that man was someone keeping her captive. It was something that had been going on for awhile, girls without parents or parents that owed a lot of money would end up selling their daughters to men like him.

They would train the girls to be prostitutes and get them addicted to many drugs. It was a disgusting thing. Kira's eyes darted to the thin girl's arms and sure enough there were many holes from being shot up as well as many bruises.

He felt ashamed. Here he was - perfectly healthy – but wanting to die. He may have killed a man but he should be a man about it and take the consequences. He slowly rose to his feet, getting the girl to back away from him.

Then he held out his hand.

She didn't grab it though, just continued to stand there.

"Come with me, we have to get out of this rain. I promise I won't hurt you, though I know that doesn't sound very convincing." He waited, not wanting to rush her.

After a long while he was thinking she would never take his hand so he dropped it and turned away. "Sorry for bothering you, please find somewhere safe and dry."

He really wanted to help her but he didn't want to force her to do anything, God knows she has been through enough of that. Just as he was about to walk away he felt a tug on his shirt.

He looked at her eyes and was surprised to find that they looked pleading and scared. He smiled softly and held out his hand one more time. She took it without hesitation but it had barely any strength in it.

Kira covered her hand up, wanting to warm it but not wanting to hurt her either. She felt so fragile, almost like she would break if he put any pressure. They started their walk back to his hole in the wall that he called a home. It wasn't anything fancy but it kept him warm. She placed the umbrella over the both of them but with a little difficulty because of the differences in height.

Kira placed his other hand on hers that was holding the umbrella and smiled at her again. "I will take care of this."

She nodded her head and let him take it with ease. It was much better now but still a little awkward since she wouldn't stand to close to him. He decided it would be best if she was covered more so he let his shoulder hang out on the side.

After a few blocks of walking Kira was starting to feel a little safer. He was finally reaching the part of town that was more for his kind- their turf to put it in gang terms. He hated to leave it but his friends would get mad at him for always hiding away. Just as they crossed the line he felt the girl stop and pull away. He turned to look at her face and saw the look of fear that was when it hit him.

"You're a natural aren't you?"

She tried to pull her hand out of his as tears began to form in her eyes. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I will do anything you ask of me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I have nothing against naturals, my parents were naturals."

This seemed to calm her down a bit, but only a little.

"Listen, I'm not going to force you to come with me but my home is not far from here. It's cold and you could use some food and a place to sleep. I will let you stay as long as you like but at least stay for just the night. Otherwise I will worry and feel guilty for leaving such a frail woman out in the cold and rain."

She nodded her head. Her hand was shaking in his but she continued to walk with him.

Once they reached his place, Kira let go of her hand to pull out a key. "Now, it's not much to look at but it should be good enough."

She said nothing as he began to open the door. She looked around curiously as she observed the place. He wasn't lying about the place being not much but she felt a certain warmth from it that made her relax. It was just a one room apartment with a kitchen sink, small stove, a closet and few other small items here and there.

"You can take a seat anywhere."

She did as she was told and sat down quietly on the floor just a few feet away from the door.

"Um, I will get you a change of clothes. I have the perfect thing left behind from my mother, though it might be a little loose on you." He walked towards the clothes and rummaged through all the junk he had in there.

She was amazed by all the things he was able to get in there and was curious on what all of it was but then thought it was probably things left by his family who were obviously dead by the way he mentioned them.

It wasn't long before he pulled out a light pink bunch of material. He unraveled it with a jerk and watched as some dust flew off.

"Um, sorry about it being dusty but it should be better than soaking wet clothes for now."

She stared at it. It was a simple dress that was sure to go down past her knees. It had long sleeves and would probably hug any sort of curve she had but not make her look slutty. In fact she was sure the dress was suppose to make her look like an innocent girl, which almost made her want to laugh. She took it anyway with a nod and started to peel off her clothes.

"Oh- whoa! Wait a minute, at least wait for me to go outside or something."

She shook her head and held on to his arm to keep him from darting out. "Don't worry about it."

He stayed still so she let go of his arm and continued to get undressed. She watched as he never once turned around to look at her, it was really unusual. It almost made her feel embarrassed by the way he was acting so she got dressed as quickly as possible.

She zipped up the back of her dress as much as she could but then it got stuck on something.

"Um, I'm sorry to ask, but could you help me?"

Kira turned around and noticed her distress. "Oh! I'm sorry. Sure thing." He quickly zipped up her dress as if it was as easy as ripping a piece of paper and she wondered why it felt stuck to her.

"I just remembered."

She froze when she hear him speak again.

"I don't know your name."

She turned to look at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. She wanted to mention to him that she didn't know his name either but figured she should tell him first since he was doing her this favor.

"It's Fllay."

He held out his hand one more time and Fllay was curious as to why.

"It's nice to meet you Fllay, my name is Kira." He waited and she realized he wanted to shake her hand. She took it and lightly shook his hand back.

He let go of her hand quickly and then turned around towards the stove. "I'm going to make some soup. Just make yourself at home."

She noticed he had some clothes for himself in his hand so she figured he would want some of his own privacy. So she walked towards the wall and sat down facing it.

She heard him laugh and wondered what was going on.

"You look like a child in timeout or something."

She turned back around to see he was just in his underwear. It surprised her when she noticed how toned he was for such a frail looking young man. It was obvious he had been trained to fight.

"I just thought you would want some privacy for changing."

He quickly pulled up his pants and put on a simple long sleeve cotton shirt. "Yeah, I figured. It doesn't matter as much to me since I'm just a guy though."

Fllay stared at him in wonder. She had never met someone like him before. She didn't even know his kind still existed. All she ever knew where men who wanted to put their greasy hands all over her.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Are you cold?"

Realizing that she must have shuddered enough for him to see she shook her head back and forth. "No, I just remembered something unpleasant is all."

She watched as he gave her a sad look and then turned to look away. She didn't want his pity- that was the last thing she wanted from anyone after all she had been through.

Soon she heard the clanging of dishes and the sound of gas being turned on. She figured he decided not to say anything more and go back to cooking that soup. Her stomach growled slightly at the thought of food. It had been a long time since she ate something decent. She blushed slightly when it was loud enough for Kira to here.

"Oh good, you're hungry. It won't be long now."

Fllay began to relax even more. She couldn't believe how she ended up in such a situation. She just hoped it wouldn't bring her more hard times.

* * *

Kira woke to the sound of a loud banging on his door. He sat up quickly and looked around the room to see that Fllay was looking terrified.

"It's okay, I will check it out. You just stay here and keep out of sight."

She nodded her head as he got up and rushed towards the door.

Kira peeked through the peep hole in his door and relaxed some when he saw who it was. He slowly opened the door and stepped out, being careful not to let him see inside.

"What's going on, Athrun?"

He took a minute to notice his appearance and saw that he looked a little stressed out.

"I'm afraid I've got some horrible news! It's Rau Le Creuset, he has been killed!"

Kira's eyes opened wide. He had heard the man's name a lot. He was supposedly a powerful leader for the coordinators and very looked up to. He never had the opportunity to see the man himself though.

"What happened?"

"Those damn naturals! He was in the natural's territory trying to do business when some random person shot him! He wasn't even armed at the time!"

Kira could feel the color from his face start to fade. It couldn't be possible. He couldn't have actually killed a man on their own side. The image of the man's corpse was starting to come back as he started to feel the soup he ate last night trying to come back.

"Are you okay, Kira? You don't look so good."

Kira just shook his head. "I'm probably getting a cold. I got caught out in the rain last night."

Athrun looked him over as if he didn't believe him. Kira knew he should have come up with a better lie, after all coordinators didn't get sick that easy. However, he must have looked bad enough for Athrun to buy it for the time being.

"Well then, you should get back to bed and get some rest. I will come by later to check up on you. We might actually have a group meeting later tonight because of the situation."

Kira reached for the door to head back in. "Thanks. I will see you later then." Just as he was about to open the door Athrun called out his name. He froze, wondering if he had caught on to something.

"Yes?"

"You need to be extra careful from now on. You live really close to the border so I worry about you."

Relaxing, Kira turned back around to smile at his friend. "Don't worry- I'm being even more careful than usual. Thanks for the warning."

His friend waved goodbye to him and then walked away, probably going door to door to let everyone else know of the news. Sometimes he wondered how his best friend had turned into such a war nut. When they were younger he always talked about how he hated the fighting but now he seemed to be an expert at it.

Then again, he had changed a lot after the death of his mother during that bombing. It was a horrible time, he had lost his parents in that same bombing but Kira didn't change nearly as much as Athrun. The war got worse after that bombing since it had both coordinators and naturals in it. Sometimes he wished he had been with his parents during that time. In a way he was glad they weren't around to see what he had become along with the rest of the world.

Fllay was sitting in the same spot when he came back in, just staring at the door.

"It's alright- it was just a friend of mine."

Fllay nodded her head.

"We need to talk though." Kira had a feeling this was going to make this day a living hell again.

"Okay." She didn't seem like she really wanted to talk, but Kira could tell that she also didn't want to tell him no. He was pretty sure she still didn't trust him all the way.

"I won't ask anything too personal but I need to know a few things to get it straight."

He took a seat across from her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You told me 'thank you' yesterday. Why is that?"

She shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes for a bit. "It's because you killed the man who wouldn't let me go."

"Who was that man?"

He waited for her to respond, trying not to scare her off.

"He was a coordinator – like you – I think he went by the name Creuset." She looked back up at him only to be shocked by the look on his face.

"Um, what's wrong?"

He lowered his head and without warning he slammed his fist on the floor over and over. "SHIT! Damn it!"

She backed away, wondering what he would do to her if he seemed that angry.

But as soon as he started he quickly stopped and looked back up to her. "I'm sorry for that, don't worry, it has nothing to do with you."

"Was killing him a bad thing?"

Kira looked at her and frowned. "In my opinion- no, after all, the way he treated you – natural or not – he seemed like a rotten man. Unfortunately, I need to keep this information to myself because the others aren't going to think so. He was one of our leaders."

Fllay grabbed a piece of her hair and fiddled with it nervously. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you kill him?"

It was silent for a long time. They seemed to have a lot of those.

"It was on accident, sort of. He startled me and he was saying some creepy things. I had no idea who he was so in an act of panic, I-"

Fllay nodded her head in understanding. She knew how it ended anyway- she had watched the last parts of her captive's life die out. She had seen the man who shot him freak out and puke his guts out.

At first, she was scared out of her mind. She wanted to run away, thinking she would be next but then she couldn't pull away from her captive's body. She had no idea if it was morbid fascination with seeing his dead body or if it was a sort of crazy attachment she had to him after all the years of torment he put her through.

"Anyway, we need a plan now." Kira got back up off the floor and headed to the stove again. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"What do you mean a plan?"

She watched as he skirmished around, looking for certain pans and other things. "Well, what are you planning to do exactly? You are free from your captor now but do you have a place to go?"

Realization finally dawned on Fllay when he asked this.

"You can stay here if you like. I can't promise you complete safety but you can bet that I won't do anything to you. At least you can stay with me until you find a better place."

He said all this while his back was turned to her. She could hear the nervousness in his voice and smiled slightly. It was strange how a coordinator was going out of his way to help her when he was in enough trouble on his own. She really expected him to kick her out because having her around would only make him more suspicious especially if people knew she used to belong to Creuset.

"Thank you, but are you sure?"

He turned around a nodded his head. "Dead sure."

She laughed at the irony of the words he used, which caught him off guard. "What's so funny?"

She covered her mouth when responding. "Well, this situation is funny in an ironic sort of way really."

He smiled back. "I suppose you are right."

The rest of the day was spent in small chatter and comfortable silence. They ate their food slowly and just enjoyed being able to rest and pretend like the world was not like the way it was.

If only anyone had any idea that a coordinator and a natural were actually having a nice time together behind those rusty doors. How well would that go over?

They both had no idea but at the moment they really didn't care. For once they had a small bit of peace in their lives and they didn't feel quite so alone.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not really sure how long this story is going to be but I don't have any plans for it to be really long. I had to do a little research for this chapter but I can't say how accurate it really is.

**Title:** Enemy across the Line**  
Author:** Ongaku**  
Genre:** Drama/Angst**  
Series:** Gundam Seed**  
Pairing:** Kira/Fllay/Yzak triangle**  
Summary:** One cold, rainy, night changes the lives of many people, especially for a young red head and two coordinators. Kira/Fllay/Yzak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**Enemy across the Line – Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

A light knock on the door woke Kira up from his nap. He looked around and noticed that the sun was already starting to set. He didn't mean to sleep for so long but he must have been more exhausted from that night than he thought. He looked around the room in search for Fllay and found her huddled up against the wall, shaking.

At first he thought she was just scared again, but then realized the shaking wasn't from fear.

"Fllay? Are you okay?"

She didn't look up so he crawled over to where she sat and placed a hand on her. She felt like she was burning up. "Hey! Fllay!"

She finally looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I'm fine. This will pass- you better answer the door before they just try to come in."

He didn't want to leave her alone but she had a point. "Okay, but I'm going to be back as soon as possible." He walked back over to his closet and pulled out a medical kit. "I have some medication here if you are feeling bad. Some fever reducers and stuff. I would take only half of it though since it is meant for coordinators."

She nodded her head. "Thank you but you don't need to worry. Trust me, I'm used to this."

He walked over to the sink and filled up a glass of water and set it down next to her. "If you say so. I will see you in a bit then."

The knocking started to get a little more persistent with each second that passed by so he walked quickly to go answer it. "I'm coming!"

It was Athrun like he promised.

"You look a lot better already."

Kira slipped out of his door and closed it quickly. "Yeah, I just needed to get some rest it seems."

They made there way towards the meeting building. It was a typical building, a little run down but had all the things it needed such as air conditioning, lights, and running water. Kira lived more on the poor side of town, while his best friend Athrun lived in a nicer place.

The reason for that was because Athrun still had his father and his father was one of the leaders, a powerful one. Kira didn't like Athrun's father much though so he chose to live far away even if it meant being close to the border with the naturals. Athrun, himself, didn't even live with his father anymore but at least his place was much nicer.

When they walked into the meeting room there was already a heated argument going on. Kira wished he could just skip this, he knew he was going to feel guilty, plus he never liked going to these in the past. It was usually a bunch of hotheaded adults screaming about their rights without ever thinking about the other side.

"This is unacceptable!" one of the men yelled.

"How could such a strong man be taken out so easily by a natural? They must be making some new weapon."

Feeling that this conversation was heading in the wrong direction, Kira began to feel nervous. He didn't want even harder fighting to start happening because of him.

"Athrun!" A young woman with long pink hair came rushing up to the two of them.

"Lacus-" Athrun lightly bowed towards her. She looked from Athrun and then to Kira.

"How are you today, Kira?"

Kira blushed slightly when she addressed him. He was always flustered around her because she was so pretty and was known as the princess of the coordinators. It wasn't that she was really a princess but her father was also a main leader just like Athrun's so everyone knew who she was.

Because of that, the two fathers decided to make their children be engaged. Lacus always smiled happily and never fought it but Kira was never completely sure that she wanted to marry Athrun.

Athrun, on the other hand, made it pretty clear he wasn't really interested. It wasn't that he didn't like Lacus but he was more into fighting than trying to court a girl. It was a sad thing really.

"I'm just fine Lacus-sama."

She gave him a pouty look when he remembered that she hated it when he was being so formal.

"I'm sorry, I meant Lacus."

Her little smile came back instantly.

"That's better."

Kira couldn't help but think she was adorable.

"So I take it you guys heard about all of this?"

Athrun scoffed. "Of course. Why else would we be here?"

She said nothing to him but just kept on smiling.

"What are they planning to do about it?" Kira was starting to get nervous again.

"My father says they have no plan just yet. To tell you the truth I never liked that man- he sort of creeped me out."

"Lacus! Be careful of what you say. The man is dead, show some respect."

Lacus's sweet smile was gone now after she had been scolded by Athrun. "I'm sorry."

Feeling a little bad for her, Kira decided to speak up. "Does anyone really know much about the guy though? I don't know, but the things I heard made him sound kind of sketchy."

He decided to lie a bit to see if he would get a reaction.

"You too, Kira?"

Kira just shrugged. "It's what I heard." He averted his eyes from Athrun's heated gaze. Sometimes his friend was way too sharp for his own good.

A loud bang of a gavel could be heard and everyone turned their attention to an older man sitting at the top of a platform.

"That's enough!"

Everyone got quiet and waited for him to talk.

"While it is a sad thing that Rau Le Creuset is dead we do not know who did it and why. Thus, I advise us to do nothing until we find out more about his death. We do not need to waste any more of our men's lives just because we are angry about something."

Some people nodded their heads while others snorted, but they weren't going to go against his words. After all, he was one of their main leaders, Siegel Clyne.

Kira sighed in relief. He really liked Lacus's father. He was a nice man, very kind to everyone, even him.

Now that he knew that nothing crazy was going to happen yet he decided it was time to take his leave. Fllay might have told him she would be okay but she didn't look it so he was still worried.

"Well guys, I'm going to head back home now."

"Aw- already?"

Kira blushed again when Lacus said that.

"Yeah, I have been feeling a little under the weather lately so I would just like to rest."

"Oh no, I hope it isn't anything serious."

Kira just shook his head. "No, in fact I'm almost all better I just feel a little tired."

Athrun looked at Kira as if trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. "You are acting kind of strange lately, Kira."

Kira froze.

"What do you mean?"

Athrun brought his hand to his chin and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure but whatever it is I'm going to figure it out eventually."

Kira laughed nervously and started to make his way back home. "You are just being paranoid Athrun, see you later." He turned to Lacus and bowed. She bowed in return and then Kira was off in a hurry. He wanted to get away as quickly as possible now.

* * *

When Kira got home he found a sight that he didn't ever want to see again.

Fllay was huddle against the wall still but her arm was out, with her sleeve up. Sticking into her arm was a needle that didn't look sanitary.

"Fllay!" he yelled as he walked towards her and grabbed the needle out of her hands.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He was furious. He couldn't believe she would be doing drugs in his own apartment.

Instead of acting sheepish she just glared back at him, which didn't help the situation at all.

"I take you in and this is the thanks I get?"

Kira looked her straight in the face, trying to see if she would crack but her fury was just as strong.

"No one asked you to take me in. I will leave right now if you want."

Realizing that he might have crossed some line with that comment Kira decided to try a different approach. "No, don't leave. I didn't mean that, I'm just worried."

Her face finally dropped some of its own anger when he said that.

"Why do you still feel the need to do that when you are no longer his captive?" Kira didn't say his name for a reason.

She looked away as some tears began to spill out of her eyes. Kira began to feel really bad, he just yelled at a fragile girl that he didn't know a thing about. He figured it must have been because of all the tension he had just been through at the meeting.

"I'm addicted. I can't help it." She hiccupped a bit through her sobs.

Kira wasn't sure what to do- he didn't feel right in hugging her so he placed his hand on her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have known."

She continued to cry for a full ten minutes but then started to calm down. Kira said nothing, just stayed next to her to try and comfort her. "Listen, I know you are addicted but if you want to stay with me you will need to try and clean up."

"I'm scared." She said with a hoarse voice.

"Why? It would be so much better for you in the long run." He had never dealt with a drug addict before so he never really understood why they couldn't stop.

"It hurts. It hurts a lot to try and quit. I have tried before."

Now this took him by surprise. He never would have thought she had tried before. "What? When was this?" he couldn't believe that Crueset would let her not take them.

"It was during three days that he had me locked up in a rundown apartment." She took a deep breath the try and get her composure back.

"He told me he wouldn't be around to give me the drugs for those days but he left me with some to take for myself."

Kira couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was bad enough that he locked her up in some awful place by herself but then he expected her to drug herself? What kind of man was he? He kept quiet though, he wanted to let her finish her story.

"I thought he was nuts. I was never going to take them on my own free will." She rested against the wall and closed her eyes. "I was so naïve. I didn't understand that I was already super addicted. It didn't take but one day for me to be in so much pain from the withdrawal. I kept telling myself it would pass but it only seemed to get worse so I cracked and ended up taking it myself."

A few more tears leaked out of her closed eyes. "After that he never had to force the drugs in me again. I would take them voluntarily, especially before he sold me to men to rape me."

Kira was getting a bad taste in his mouth. He shouldn't have been surprised to hear all of this- it is what he thought when he first saw her. Still, hearing it come out of her mouth as the truth was almost too much. He couldn't believe she survived through such a life.

"If I hadn't already killed him, I would have gone out to kill him right now just from hearing all this." He gritted his teeth. He was never one for violence but this just made his blood boil. His guilt for killing a man was completely gone, though he wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

She started to laugh a bit and Kira was thrown off. He wondered if it was the drugs.

"The funny thing is you did the right thing in killing that man. Do you have any idea why he was in the natural territory?"

Kira shook his head and waited for her to continue.

"He was looking for young natural boys to start selling, like he did with me."

Kira's eyes got wide. No wonder that guy made him so nervous! When he approached him his protective instincts were going on overdrive.

"Too bad for him, he never expected to run into such a strong coordinator there."

She finally opened her eyes and looked back at him. Her eyes looking a little droopy from the drug, he could tell she was fading fast.

"Why were you there anyway?"

He was afraid she was going to ask this. His reasons were suppose to be kept a secret for safety reasons.

"I was-" he thought about it for a bit as she continued to stare at him. "I really don't know why I was there to be truthful. Perhaps I was supposed to be there for a reason- possibly to help you."

She smiled at him and he sighed in relief that she didn't ask anything more. He looked at the needle and stared at the liquid inside of it. He was pretty sure it was Heroin since it was a drug favorite going around right now. The drug was very dangerous and caused a lot of death from either suicide or murder. He was glad that she was still alive after being on it for so long.

"I want to help you quit." He grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her a pleading look.

She tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. "Listen, I know this isn't going to be easy but this time you will have me to help you get through it."

"I don't know." Her voice was really unsure.

"Please trust me. I really want to help you."

Fllay could hear in his voice that he wasn't lying so she gave in. "Okay."

Kira let go of her and clapped his hands together. "Good, now where are all your drugs?"

She pointed towards the clothes she had been wearing in the rain. Kira walked over to them and pulled them all out. He was surprised by how much she actually had left. He then walked over to the sink and emptied the contents of the drugs down it.

Fllay watched as he did this with a horrified expression on her face.

"Now you can't even be tempted to use it again."

"I-I'm noyt sweady." She started to sway a bit as her speech began to get slurred.

"It's too late now."

She probably would have fought him more if she was more herself but since she had just barely taken a fresh batch of the drugs she was completely high.

He looked at his watch and saw that is was now 9pm. She would be sobering up and going through withdrawal in as little as six hours. He was going to need to get some sleep now so he could be awake to help her all day tomorrow.

He really had no idea how bad it was going to be.

* * *

Kira didn't sleep for long. He had slept too much during the day. Instead he watched Fllay as she lay down next to him. He had no idea if she was asleep or not. He had noticed before that she would go in and out for a few seconds but then come back seeming even more high than before. It was really bizarre and it scared him. He wondered when she would start to gain some of her senses back again.

She was very still as he watched her. He would have been worried except for the fact that he could still see her heavy breathing, another symptom of the drug.

He thought over everything that could possibly happen. He had a few drugs left for pain and wondered if it would even help her through her withdrawal. Seven hours had gone by and she had yet to really show any pain.

"UUUGGGG"

He thought that too soon. She began to moan and clutch at her stomach. He crawled closer to her and placed his hand on her head. She still had a normal temperature but she seemed to be sweating a lot.

"Oh God." She mumbled as she started to shake.

"Fllay?" he asked timidly. He didn't want to startle her if she was hurting that bad.

Instead of startling her she ended up making him jump when she quickly sat up and ran towards the bathroom. He heard her vomit over and over and sighed. He then walked over to his medicine box and brought out some things that could help. He pulled out a Phenergan shot used for nausea and some Codeine used for pain. He wasn't too sure about the Codeine though since it was highly addictive as well and could be really hard on the stomach.

He really wished he knew more about drugs at the moment. He was starting to feel worthless and a little guilty for being so hasty in tossing out her drugs.

He shook his head in determination. No! It was way too early for him to be thinking like that already.

After awhile it grew quiet so Kira walked into the bathroom to see her huddle over the toilet bowl, shaking like crazy.

"Fllay?" he asked quietly.

She moaned in response. "I have some stuff to help with the nausea. Do you want me to give it to you?"

She nodded her head but didn't move.

Kira looked at the syringe in his hand. This was going to be a bit awkward since the shot had to be put on the lower back. "I'm going to have to lift your skirt to do this."

She said nothing which he figured meant she was okay with it.

He slowly lifted the skirt and tried to keep a cool head. He didn't need to think anything perverted since he was just trying to help her with her pain. It was neither the time nor the place. She moaned a bit but he finally got the dress up high enough but what he saw made him flinch. It was a fresh bruise, big enough to make him think she had been thrown. He sectioned off the place for the shot and stuck it in her quickly hoping it wouldn't hurt her too bad.

The shock from the needle caused her to puke again though. Kira felt guilty when he realized he should have warned her first. Taking out the needle he grabbed a band-aid and placed it over the new hole in her skin. It probably wouldn't bleed much but he wanted to be safe, plus he wanted it to stay clean.

She didn't puke nearly as much this time. Thinking she might need to rinse out her mouth he walked back to his sink and filled a cup with water.

"Fllay, I have some water for you to rinse with."

She held out her hand as he gently placed it, making sure she had a firm enough grip on it. When he felt her hand he realized she was starting to get a fever and began to get worried. He was fairly certain she would not be able to hold down any fever reducer at the moment. She quickly swished her mouth and spit it out.

Kira grabbed a piece of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. Then stuck it in the toilet and flushed it.

"Come on." He said but she didn't budge.

He didn't want to leave her in there so he picked her up and carried her back to the futon he had spread out for her to use. He only had one but he was fine with sleeping on the floor.

She shivered and groaned and he watched in sadness. It was no wonder she didn't want to stop taking it. It looked like a horrible case of the flu. Deciding that she might need a bucket he went to his sink again and pulled out one of his handy buckets he kept underneath it and place it next to her head.

"I got this for you to be sick in again if you feel the need."

She nodded her head and smiled faintly. Sweat dripping down her form.

Even though she was burning up she was shaking as though she was cold. He grabbed a few more blankets and covered her up then went to get a wet rag to wipe off the sweat from her brow.

Hours passed and she wasn't making any progress. She had stopped puking but mostly because she had run out of things to throw up. He was pretty sure she was even starting to throw up some of her own stomach bile by the stench and color of it. It was really making him worried. She seemed to only be getting worse and he didn't want the withdrawal symptoms to kill her.

The medication he had given her earlier only manage to make her sleep for a short amount of time, which was a good reprieve but she had woken up even worse than before.

Thinking over it long and hard he decided he was going to need help. He didn't want to do it because it was probably going to cause many troubles but he had to help her.

He pulled on his shoes and looked back towards Fllay. "I will be right back. I'm going to find something to help."

She said nothing but he knew she heard him. He frowned at her pathetic sight. It really hurt his heart to see such a frail girl be so sick with no way out.

He knew what he had to do. He had to go and find Athrun to get his help. He was the one that would know exactly what to do since he helped out in the hospital from time to time.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I may not have ever been on drugs but I have certainly dealt with some bad pains like that- especially with the whole puking from the shock of the shot. I never want to go through that again and I'm sure Fllay doesn't either.

By the way, I no longer have a beta reader. I decided if I want to get the chapters out sooner I should just post them after trying to fix them as best as I could by myself.

**Title:** Enemy across the Line**  
Author:** Ongaku**  
Genre:** Drama/Angst**  
Series:** Gundam Seed**  
Pairing:** Kira/Fllay/Yzak triangle**  
Summary:** One cold, rainy, night changes the lives of many people, especially for a young red head and two coordinators. Kira/Fllay/Yzak**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Seed.

**Enemy across the Line – Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Kira rushed through the buildings in a hurry to get to Athrun's place. He knew that Athrun would be angry at him for harboring a natural but he also knew how much Athrun trusted him as a friend. He was bound to help him out. At least he really hoped so.

A few people waved at him as he ran by but he didn't have time to chat. They probably wondered what was wrong because he was always a friendly person. After a few breaks and more sprints he had finally made it to Athrun's place. He was breathing really heavy and having a hard time standing but he was there.

He rang the doorbell and waited. It didn't take long for Athrun's voice to come over the intercom in a worried voice.

"Kira! What happened? What is wrong?" he buzzed him in and Kira staggered his way to the door.

Athrun was there waiting for him with a look of worry all over his face. Kira smiled at his friend, he was glad that even through all the change in the war he was still his best friend.

"I need your help." He took a deep breath to try and get back into control of his breathing and exhaled slowly.

"What's going on, Kira?" Athrun ushered Kira into his home and put him down in one of his chairs.

"You had to deal with people who were addicted to heroin, haven't you?"

Athrun's looked at Kira strangely. "You didn't?"

Kira waved his hands in the air in panic. "No- no! It's not about me."

Athrun sighed in relief. "What's going on? Is there someone who needs help?"

Kira nodded his head. "It's a young girl. I found her and took her to my place but I have no idea what to do."

Athrun quickly rushed towards a closet next to the door and pulled out a pair of keys. "I know just the thing. Let's go get it and help her out."

Kira smiled, Athrun hated knowing that people were suffering. However, he wondered if he would have been this upset if he knew that she was just a natural. He decided that it would be best if he kept that to himself until they got there. He felt a little guilty for tricking him but Fllay's needs were way more important right now.

They walked quickly to the medical ward that Athrun's father had most control over. It was kind of ironic that such a cold hearted man was in charge of people's health but right now he was glad since that meant Athrun had his way around the place.

He walked him over to a medicine cabinet and took out his keys to unlock it. "The thing she is going to need is another dangerous drug so she will need to be monitored when taking it. This is a medication brand but the drug itself is another one they use on the market."

Kira sighed. It figured that the only help would be another drug.

Athrun handed him a few bottled of something called Methadone and then shut the cabinet and locked it. "That should be enough. This will take time but that should at least help with all the withdrawal symptoms."

Kira nodded his head. "Thanks Athrun."

"Let's get going then."

They made their way back to Kira's house with Kira wondering how well Athrun was going to take this.

* * *

"Kira!" Athrun yelled at him when he saw the girl shivering on the floor.

He glared at him with a new found anger. "This girl, she couldn't possibly be a coordinator!"

In reality, there was no easy way to tell who was a coordinator and who was a natural except for their huge difference in strength. However, the state she was in was a huge clue. While coordinators could get addicted to the drug, their symptoms to the addiction were not as severe.

"Um, yeah about that-" he was nervous now.

"I have no reason to help a natural."

At this Kira got a little angry back. "What do you mean? She is just another helpless girl! She hasn't done anything wrong."

Athrun looked back at the form laying and shaking on the floor but didn't look convinced.

Kira's face hardened. "Are you going to tell me that you would let a girl die just because she is a natural? Have you seriously turned that cold?"

"It was her fault for getting addicted in the first place." He voice was cold and harsh.

Kira was furious now. What right did Athrun have in saying something like that? He had no idea who she was!

"I'm disappointed in you." He almost couldn't hold back his rage as his fist clenched so tight he was sure that he was ripping the skin in his palm.

"How dare you! You know what they have done to our kind." He lashed out in anger.

Kira looked at Fllay, she had turned to look and see what was going on. She looked like hell, her face was ghostly white again and her lips were chapped.

"She didn't do anything besides she is like this because of us!"

This took Athrun by surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

Kira decided it would be better if Athrun hated him more than he hated her. "You know that man Crueset, right?"

Athrun nodded his head but glared at him in a way that said he better be careful what he said next.

"Well he was the one who did this to her. He drugged her against her will and used her as a sex slave."

Athrun looked back at the girl and then towards Kira again. "How do you know this? She could have just been lying."

Kira couldn't believe how stubborn Athrun was being. Maybe he was wrong in thinking he was still the same friend he could always trust.

"I know! I know because I'm the one who killed him!"

Here was a girl who had done nothing wrong in her life and was getting treated like she was the most evil thing in the world-while the man who actually was the evil of the world was getting praised and mourned over his much deserved death.

Athrun dropped the bag he was carrying and Kira was glad that he was the one holding on to the medication.

"I knew something was going on with you but I never dreamed it would be this bad."

They stared at each other as if trying to see who would crack first.

A small moan from Fllay is what had Kira break away. He rushed over to Fllay to check her temperature again. She was still burning. He took the cloth from the water bowl next to her and whipped her down again. She grabbed his hand but it was even weaker than usual. "I'm sorry." She croaked and Kira felt like crying but sucked it up.

He turned back to his best friend while holding on to her hand. "If you don't help her and decide to rat on me then I will be sure to fight you. You can count on that."

Athrun said nothing but he could see how serious Kira was. He had no idea why he seemed to be so attached to a stranger - and a natural at that - but then again it was Kira. Sighing, he gave in and made his way next to her.

"I'm not going to tell on you." He opened his bag and took out a needle. "Hand me one of those bottles would you?"

Kira was shocked that Athrun gave in after all the fuss he was putting up earlier. He wasn't going to jinx it and ask him why he changed his mind though. He watched silently as he began to treat Fllay with expertise.

He kept holding on to Fllay's hand through all of it. Despite the pain she also seemed to be a little afraid of Athrun. He wasn't surprised though, she had no real reason to trust him except from his word and even still she had no reason to even trust himself.

After he was done Fllay started to dose off and her shivers slowed down.

"Her fever should go down but when she wakes up she will be covered in sweat. Get her into something drier to wear and wipe her down. When she gets her strength back take her to my home so she can take a bath, she really needs it."

Kira got up and let got of her hand as she fell asleep. He felt so relieved to see that she wouldn't be suffering as much anymore.

"Thank you Athrun."

Athrun put away his tools and sighed. "I will come by every day to monitor her and slowly wean her off this with plenty of fluids and possibly an IV. She is still going to be weak from time to time but this is better than cold turkey right away."

"Thank you again Athrun." Kira was just going to drop it but he couldn't help but ask. "Why did you change your mind?"

Athrun looked at the sleeping girl and closed his eyes. "I didn't do it for her."

Kira looked confused and Athrun saw this when he looked back at him.

"When I saw how you rushed towards her and even looked at me as if you would kill me to save her, well I was convinced."

Kira felt a little guilty for saying such harsh things to his friend. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't really mean it."

"Sure you did but it's okay- I understand." Athrun stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm going to head home now, but we are going to need to have a long discussion soon."

Kira nodded his head. "Sure."

Then Athrun was gone and Kira was left alone with Fllay once again. This girl had really changed his life already and he wasn't really sure why he cared so much.

* * *

Fllay trailed behind Kira slowly as they made their way to Athrun's house. She was still a little weak and tired so he kept a slow pace. Thinking it would be best to keep her hidden until she was completely healed he took her down all the darker places.

She was scared so she held on to his arm. Kira promised her that nothing would happen because he was there but the dark places always brought back bad memories for her.

By the time they reached his house, Fllay was exhausted. She didn't know how she was going to be able to make the trip back without passing out or just making herself gross again from the sweat.

Kira pressed the buzzer to call for Athrun. Fllay watched silently from behind him. She kept trying to tell herself that it was all going to be okay but for some reason she couldn't stop shaking from nerves.

Athrun's face showed up in the monitor. He knowingly nodded his head and buzzed them in. Flay was hesitant until Kira held out his hand for her. She took it and relaxed some when she felt his warmth. She took a deep breath and tried to tell herself that – if Kira trusted him – she should do the same.

His house was so grand that Fllay couldn't help but gawk at her surroundings. Kira laughed slightly when he noticed her open mouth.

"It takes awhile to get use to doesn't it?"

Fllay only nodded her head in response.

That was when Athrun walked up. He gave her the look over but mostly ignored her presence as he began to talk with Kira.

"Sorry if it was hard to get her here. I will be sure to give you guys a ride back." Athrun then motioned for one of their maids to come over.

"It's not a problem, but that would be nice since she is still a little week." Kira responded, watching the maid. He always thought it was strange to see them but he figured everyone had to make a living in same way or another.

The maid bowed at them and kept her eyes down.

"If you would please show Miss. Fllay to the bathing courters and give her any help she may need."

"Yes Sir." She finally looked up at Fllay and instantly she felt nervous. The maid was obviously not happy having to serve someone she didn't know anything about.

"If you would follow me ma'am."

Fllay followed her down the hall, hoping she would make it back to Kira eventually. She was getting the strangest feelings that she might not survive this.

"Enjoy yourself Fllay. I will be waiting here for you so don't worry."

Fllay calmed some when she heard Kira say this. He always seemed to know what to say to her, like he could read her like a book. It was both soothing and a little unnerving at the same time. She hoped it was just him that could read her like that and she wasn't jut wearing her emotions on her sleeves. She waved at him as he waved back and continued to follow the maid, who was starting to leave her in the dust.

* * *

Fllay soaked in the wonderful bath and never felt so good. She was always usually covered in grim and dirt. She loved the smells that flowed in the water and the smells of the soaps and shampoos.

The maids tried to help her bath at first but she struggled with them until they gave up. She didn't want anyone to see her body. All the holes and bruises she had was not something she wanted to show off.

After she vigorously washed her body and hair she just sat in the tub and soaked. It was quit a shock- she never in a thousand years would have guessed she would be in a place like this a few weeks ago.

Her mind wondered back to the days before she was captured. She was a happy little girl, probably spoiled beyond belief.

Then the wars started. At first it didn't affect her much, she was in the good part of the town but soon it trickled in.

The worst day ever was when her parents had left her to go fill out some thing for their survival and they never came back. She watched in horror on the news how the building used to help people was targeted and bombed. They had no hopes for any survivors as the smoke and fire kept rising higher and higher into the sky.

Fllay was an orphan instantly. She hid out into her huge house for many days, praying they would come, that it was just a dream.

The only people who came in happened to be drug dealers looking for a place to hang out. She decided to sneak out of the house to keep from getting caught.

While she was sneaking out she heard a familiar voice and froze. Her emotions got the best of her because the voice sounded just like her father's. She followed it until she came around a tall man with a mask and blonde hair. She reached out to him in a blunder, calling out for her father.

She was weak, starving and in so much pain so the stress of it all made her collapse. When she came to she was being fed through and IV and thought she had been saved. She found out the man she saw was not her father but was actually a man named Creuset.

He was so kind to her. Treating her like a precious jewel, brainwashing her to trust him. He even went so far as to tell her he knew who bombed that building and would help her get her revenge. Then he used her to earn profits by feeding her drugs and selling her off to high politicians that could afford her.

Tears began to stream down her face as she thought about all those horrible things she had to endure. She didn't know how she managed to make it out alive. There were many times when she wanted to kill herself but she ended up being too much of a coward to ever go through with it.

"Miss Fllay, are you okay in there?"

Fllay was jerked out of her memories at the sound of the knock on the door. She quickly splashed water on her face and answered.

"Yes, I'm just about to get out."

She rose out of the bath, sad that it would be over but figure they were getting impatient with her. She didn't want to make Kira wait too much longer either.

She walked over to where she had laid out her clothes and frowned when she realized they were not there.

"Where are my clothes?" she asked out loud, hoping someone was there to hear her.

Then one of the maids came in with a bundle of clothes in her hand. "They are currently being washed. The master has provided another outfit for you."

Fllay looked at the dress and was amazed by the quality of the fabric. She couldn't believe that coordinator would let her wear something this nice. She wondered if it was because of Kira or if it was because he just didn't have anything else shabbier around his huge house. For some reason she couldn't help but feel insulted, no matter what it was.

Still, she couldn't very well go around naked. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror and was shocked. The color, shape and everything looked perfect on her. It was still a bit lose but that was to be expected with her lack of weight.

She started to twirl a bit to see how it flowed until she heard a light cough from the maid behind her. She blushed slightly but was also annoyed by how rude the maid was being to her.

"Please follow me. The masters are waiting in the lobby."

Fllay did as she was told.

* * *

Fllay walked into the huge lobby, expecting to see Kira and Athrun but was surprised to see there was a new person in the room. It was a young girl, about her age, with pink hair and a bright smile on her face.

Fllay felt like sneering. She knew this girl had to be rich and pampered. She felt jealous because she used to be that way.

"Oh My! It fits you so nicely!"

The young girl rose from her seat when she saw Fllay enter and clasped her hands together in a girly way. She walked up to Fllay and held out her hand.

Fllay hesitated to shake it but when she saw Kira nodded his head she gave in and held her hand out as well.

"Hi, I'm Lacus."

"Fllay."

Fllay didn't really want to say much more. She couldn't make herself sound cheery and she was actually feeling very uncomfortable with all the attention being put on her.

That is when Kira got up and made his way towards them.

"Come have a seat with us Fllay. Lacus happens to be Athrun's fiancée so she is harmless."

Fllay wanted to tell him that just because she was a fiancée to the guy who was reluctant to help her at first didn't mean she was harmless but there was a look in his eye that told her not do to so.

"Athrun called me here because he wanted my help with clothes."

Lacus sat herself back down on the chair next to her fiancée.

"I was a bit surprised. He has never really asked for my help before. I was almost worried he was seeing someone else but then he told me you were a friend of Kira's."

Fllay just stared at her as she kept blabbing on.

"I didn't have time to shop for anything knew so I just grabbed some of my things. I hope it is to your liking."

Fllay's eye twitched. This girl irritated her and she probably did it without even meaning too. She really didn't want to know that these nice clothes were probably ones she would never wear again because they were too old or out of fashion for her.

"No, this is just perfect, thank you."

If there was any negative tone in her voice no one seemed to pick up on it.

"I'm glad. I hope we can become the best of friends."

Fllay smiled as best as she could at that. She wondered if the girl even knew she was not a coordinator. That was something she was going to have to ask Kira about later.

She was so uncomfortable with everything that she couldn't wait to go back to that small, ruin down apartment. She was starting to feel like that place was her home.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
